Chowdermon Rocker edition
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: A darker version of Chowdermon, based on the story by Futureauthor15. A criminal tells the story of how he met Chowder, Panini, and Gorgonzola. To be honest I don't believe i've ever tried so hard to write a story like I have this one.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay mister Calamari, is that your name, Calamari?" The police officer asked, the squid nodded from the other side of the table and the cop wrote it down in her notebook. The cop then smiled at the squid creature handcuffed to the chair.

"okay mister Calamari, I'll just cut to the chase. A few hours ago the citizens of Marzipan city were greeted to a spectacle, though I doubt many citizens enjoyed it. Could you explain the spectacle to me mister Calamari?" The cop asked, Calamari smiled at the cop. "If by 'spectacle' you mean the two orbs of light in the sky that crashed into eachother repeatedly before exploding and taking a good chuck of land and a couple of planes with it, than yes I can." The squid said simply, chuckling at the end of his sentence. The cop's grin faded and she slammed her fist on the table.

"Do you think this is a game!" The cop yelled at Calamari, who appeared a small bit amused by her reaction. The cop reached into a folder and pulled out three photos. She put each of the photos on the table where Calamari could see them.

"See this, a little eleven year old boy and his pokemom." The cop said angrily as she pointed at the young pudgy boy smiling and holding a cluster of pokeballs. Beside him was a small Mudkip, who smiled stupidly. "Dead!" The cop yelled, Calamari only smiled.

"And this." The cop said, pointing to the next picture. "A little eleven year old girl and her pokemon." Calamari look at the picture of the pink girl with long ears lying down on a beach with her pokemon surrounding her, the girl appeared to be relaxing while her pokemon appeared anxious for fun. "Dead!" The cop yelled, Calamari continued to smile.

"And the final picture." The cop said as she pointed to a photo of a green boy with a serious, almost crazy look in his eyes. "Affected with severe PTSD, he won't even talk about what you and your no good pokemon did to him!" The cop yelled, her last words got to Calamari and his grin faded.

"I did nothing to those stupid kids and neither did my pokemon, if they had listened to me none of this would have happened!" Calamari yelled angrily, the cop smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tape recorder.

"Fine then mister Calamari, if you didn't do anything wrong then why don't you tell me what did happen." The cop said calmly, Calamari smiled.

"With pleasure." Calamari said simply as he began to tell his story.

* * *

"Whiscash, assume the position." Calamari whispered from my hiding place behind the bushes near the road. Whiscash gave him his trademark grin and immediately lay down on the road moaning as if she'd been hurt. Calamari looked off to the side and saw the three pokemon trainers coming his way, smiling Calamari gave Rhyperior a quick hand signal. Rhyperior grinned and let out a loud roar and an earth shattering stomp and started to step towards Whiscash in a false expression of anger.

Calamari grinned as he saw the trainers run towards his trap, he turned his head to the side and grinned at his eager Electivire. Electivire smiled back and prepare a static discharge to trap the trainers. "On my mark Electivire" Calamari said as he watched the trainers get closer and closer. "3..." Calamari started counting as the trainers ran closer. "Two..." Calamari continued as the trainers ran towards Whiscash, soon they would be close enough to fall in the trap. "1..., get 'em Electivire"

Electivire smiled and stood up to her full height in the bushes, Calamari chuckled as he saw the trainers shocked faces at Electivire's stature. Electivire quickly used a static discharge attack to paralyze the group of trainers and pokemon, as soon as they were stunned Calamari walked out of the bushes.

"Nice job boys, you've made Daddy proud." Calamari said to his pokemon, Rhyperior and Electivire smiled as they walked over and hugged eachother, Whiscash just smiled and crawled over to Calamari's feet. Calamari smiled as he pulled the backpacks off of the trainers, he threw a pokeball up into the air and his Victreebel came out in a flash of light. Calamari threw the bags over to the pokemon who caught it in it's vines.

"Sort through them and see if you can find some food, I don't believe we've had any decent grub in at least two days." Calamari said as he rubbed his stomach. "And search for a bit of cash too, I'm thinking of going to that lakeside resort place beside Sunnyshore for a bit of a vacation, Maylene said she'd pay for the suite if I ay for the food." Calamari said, Victreebel nodded and started to sort through the bags.

"Hey, you can't do that, that's our stuff!" The pink girl with long ears said, Calamari smiled at her. "It's my stuff now, maybe you should have taken better care of it." Calamari said, chuckling a little bit as he did so. He looked to the side and grinned at Rhyperior and Electivire. The two pokemon were kissing and hugging behind him and Whiscash. Calamari often wondered how two pokemon of completely different types and species could fall in love with each other.

Calamari peered down at the vine creeping up his leg and smiled, Victreebel had finished rummaging through the bags and this was his signal that they should leave. Calamari grinned. "Okay boys let's head to Veilstone city and meet up with Maylene. Well leave these guys here until the shock wears off."

* * *

"So you're a criminal who mugs trainers as they walk by on the road?" The cop asked, Calamari smiled and nodded. "Okay then, so that's how you first met up with these kids." The cop said, Calamari nodded once again, the cop scribbled on her notebook before looking back to Calamari.

"So Maylene, is this the same Maylene who's the gym leader in Veilstone city?" The cop asked, Calamari nodded and the cop smiled. "Sounds like you two had something going on." The cop said, snickering as she said so, Calamari looked up. "We're friends okay, she helps me and I help her." Calamari said quickly, the cop chuckled a little bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

"You enjoying you're bagel mister Calamari?" The cop asked from the other side of the table as Calamari sat and munched on his bagel, the squid looked ad flashed her a grin. "Yes I am, thank you for asking." Calamari said smugly as he continued chewing the flour product that the cop had obtained for him.

"I'm glad that you're happy mister Calamari, but could we get back to business. When was the next time you saw those kids?" The cop asked, Calamari swallowed what was left of the bagel and smiled. "Ah, that's a good part in the story, wouldn't want to miss telling you that."

* * *

"Whats up Maylene?" Calamari said happily as he walked into the back of the gym where Maylene lived, despite being a teenager she lived by herself. Which was fine since the gym was always inhabitated by many people looking to train. Maylene smiled at him from her kitchen table, her lucario sitting at the other end smiled at him as well.

"Nothing much Calamari, i'm just hoping you didn't get in too much trouble on your way here." Maylene replied, Calamari smiled as he opened his backpack.

"I didn't get in too much trouble, I mugged a group of trainers for a little spending money and food, but that was it." Calamari said, Maylene frowned at his comment. "You didn't have to do that you know, there are other ways to get cash." Maylene said in a serious tone, Calamari stared at her with a grin on his face and pretty soon a similar grin appeared on Maylene's face.

"Your right Maylene, but you shouldn't be too surprised, I mean it's me your talking to." Calamari said with a chuckle at the end of his sentence, Maylene chuckled as well. "Yeah I guess, so are you gonna stay awhile?" Maylene asked, Calamari smiled as he walked up to Maylene's sofa and laid down on it.

"Might as well, I got no other place to crash and I believe my pokemon need a rest as much as me." Calamari said lazily, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out 6 miniature capsules. "Which reminds me, do you think you could let these little guys run around outside for a bit." Calamari asked, MAylene nodded and walked up to him to relieve him of his pokemon, Calamari smiled.

"Thanks, take care of them girl, your the only one I trust to handle my partners." Calamari said sleepily, maylene grinned at the compliment and walked outside.

* * *

"Not sure what happened next, I fell asleep on the couch for awhile before I was very rudely interrupted." Calamari said to the cop.

* * *

"Could you settle your business with him later, he's sleeping right now" Calamari heard Maylene say, it sounded as though she was behind the door of the house. Calamari sleepily opened one of his eyes slightly to see what was happening.

"I don't care, that jerk stole our food, our cash, and left us paralyzed, disturbing his nap is the least we could do to him!" A voice yelled from behind the door. Calamari groaned at the realization that the kids he robbed on the road were coming to pay him a visit. The door slammed open and Calamari noticed the small pink girl and the green boy walking over to him, obviously they were very angry at him. Maylene and the short purple boy stood behind them looking scared.

"There you are! We've been looking for you for you ever since you stole our food and money, you'd better give it all back!" The girl screamed at him, Calamari smiled as he slowly got up.

"How'd you find me?" Calamari asked, while glancing over at Maylene, who looked pretty nervous. "We were looking for the gym leader so we could battle and earn her gym badge, but then we saw your pokemon outside the gym with this girl playing beside them." The green boy said as he gave him a small shove. Calamari shrugged off the shove with a smile on his face.

"Okay then, I admit to stealing your stuff. But I have to ask what you expect to do about it, judging by your age I'm willing to suspect your pokemon aren't trained enough to battle mine. I'm also willing to speculate that your physical prowess is also unable to take me on." Calamari said smugly as he leaned down until his eyes met the green boys. The boy showed a bit of fear in his eyes as Calamari looked at him, but Calamari noticed that the boy didn't want to show how scared he was.

"However, since i'm in a good mood I'll humor you guys." Calamari said as he walked towards the door. "Stand aside Maylene, I gotta get Victreebel" Calamari said, Maylene stood aside and Calamari walked out of the house and the gym. When he stepped outside he saw his pokemon already waiting for him, Whiscash appeared to shiver. Calamari walked over to his Whiscash and gave him a small hug.

"Don't worry Whiscash, I know your a little cold, but once this mess is over I'll take you out for a nice hot meal. How's that sound?" Calamari asked, Whiscash smiled. "Whis!" Whiscash said happily, Calamari smiled. "That's the spirit, we'll even go to that seven star place you like." Calamari said, then he turned around to face the three pokemon trainers. The purple boy appeared to have his expression softened, while the other two still appeared to be ready to kill him.

"Okay then, now that we're outside I'll just be taking my pokemon and ride off on my Steelix." Calamari said, before the trainers could react to what he said he threw a pokeball in the air and his 40-foot tall Steelix came out in a flash of light. "K guys, hop on Steelix's back and let's get out of here!" Calamari yelled, His pokemon quickly jumped and grabbed the giant pokemon's back as the pokemon started to crawl at an extremely fast pace. Calamari heard the trainers behind him screaming at him, but he didn't care much.

"Okay, that was a close one. Now let's see if anybody got left behind." Calimari said to himself as he turned his head around to check on his pokemon. "Okay, we got Camerupt, Electivire, Rhyperior, Victreebel and...Oh shit!" Calamari yelled as he realized something.

"We forgot Whiscash at the gym!"

* * *

"So you forgot your pokemon at the place where you just escaped huh, that must have been rough." The cop said, Calamari glared at her.

"Whiscash is a very young pokemon, if any of my other pokemon were left behind they could catch up and meet us later. Whiscash was absolutely terrified at being left behind with the trainers who I just got into a fight with. I felt terrible about leaving him behind." Calamari said sadly, the cop stared at him with compassion in her eyes.

"That's why we went back for him."


	3. Chapter 3

"So you went back to Veilstone to rescue your Whiscash right?" The cop asked the squid, Calamari put his head in his hands before responding.

"Yes, and let me tell you, I regret that decision so much now." Calamari said with a sad tone to his voice, the cop placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard to talk about whatever happened next mister Calamari, but we have to have it on record. If we don't move on we'll drop the interview and send you directly to jail." The cop said with concern, Calamari quickly glanced up and growled at her.

"Fine, i'll talk. I went back to Veilstone and..."

* * *

"Whiscash!" Calamari called out while his other pokemon did the same in their own languages. He was near the Veilstone casino near the gym in hopes that Whiscash might have gotten away. Calamari sighed after not hearing the faintest reply from his youngest pokemon.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he punched the wall of the casino with oone of his tentacle hands. He withdrew his fist and smiled a little bit when he saw that it was bleeding. "Fuck thos trainers!" He yelled again as he sent another three puches with the same hand onto the building, howling with pain on each attack by himself on his already wounded hand. He could see his pokemon begin to crowd around him as he continued venting his rage.

"Those trainers are gonna pay for stealing Whiscash!" Calamari screamed again as he continued venting. "Pay!" He screamed again, his hand throbbed like crazy and he could see a small bone appear to stick up from his knuckle but he didn't care. "Nobody messes with Calamari's pokemon, nobody!" He screamed again as he continued punching the building, his punches growing faster, stronger, and more painful each time. He saw his Victreebel and Camerupt walk away, possibly to keep the search up, but he still didn't care.

"Hey dude, can you please stop, you're disturbing a few customers." A friendly voice said from behind him, Calamari turned around to see the manager of the casino, he had met this chubby fellow many times before and it was safe to say that he was good friends with him. But at the moment it didn't seem to matter.

"I've had a rough day, so why don't you fuck off!" Calamari growled at him and held up his injured first so the man could see. The man looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"Calamari, please don't do this. You've been through something bad but i'm sure it'll fix itself if you let it." The manager said kindly as he put his hand on Calamari's shoulder. The squid looked at the hand and smiling face of the man with tears in his eyes.

"It's not gonna fix itself, they stole Whiscash." Calamari said sadly as his head turned to look downwards towards the ground. The man raised his eyebrow and lifted Calamari's head so that he could see the angry look in his eyes.

"Tell me the names of the buggers who messed with you. I swear to god if they do anything with that sweet litttle fish me, Aerodatyl and Charizard will find them and rip their eyeballs right from their sockets!" The man said angrily, Calamari smiled slightly at hearing his friends threat.

"Not that simple, I ran into them a few days ago and...urgh, hold on, I gotta lie down for a little bit." Calamari said, the man took his grip off of Calamari and the squid sat down on the sidewalk. The man looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, Calamari nodded. "I think so, but I...Oh there they are" Calamari said as he pointed to his Victreebel and Camerupt who were at the moment running towards him.

"Hey guys what's uuuuupp...oh" Calamari said as he his eyes closed and he blacked out.

* * *

Calamari woke up in a familiar looking room lying on a sofa, his eyes opened slowly. When he got his eyes opened and adjusted to the light of the room he looked around, it appeared as though he was alone in the room. He looked at his previously injured hand and found it bandaged, with small spots of blood leaking through. Calamari groaned as he lifted himself up with his good hand and started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice said from behind him, Calamari smiled as he turned around.

"I'm awake Maylene, now i'm gonna go find those jerks who stole Whiscash." Calamari said with a bitter tone to his words, Maylene smiled at his voice and he looked at her with a strange expression.

"Why are you smiling, Whiscash is missing and i've come back to look for him. Why do you find this funny?" Calamari asked, Maylene just continued smiling. Calamari lost his temper and walked up to her.

"I'm glad to see my pain is amusing to you Maylene but...Hold up, what's that noise?" Calamari asked, Maylene just smiled and gestured with her head towards the next room. Calamari sighed as he walked through the door frame.

"I don't know what your playing but I...Whiscash!" Calamari said happily as he ran into the room and picked up his fish in a big hug. Whiscash appeared to be happy that his trainer had come back due to the smile he had on his face. Calamari turned to Maylene who smiled at him.

"Those three trainers didn't even notice that you had forgotten your Whiscash. The little guy hid in the bushes beside the gym. While the two kids bickered about letting you get away me and the purple kid went inside."

"And then?" Calamari asked, still holding Whiscash in his arms, Maylene smiled.

"And then me and him talked inside, I took out a frozen pizza and put it in the oven. We talked at the kitchen table, sometime during the talk Whiscash crawled inside. I didn't even noticed until the kid's Mudkip started to..."

"Did that pudgy kids Mudkip hurt Whiscash!" Calamari yelled, Maylene just continued smiling.

"No, actually the Mudkip and Whiscash played pretty well together. The kid actually asked me how a guy with such nice pokemon could turn out to be a crook like you." Maylene said, pausing a small bit to see Calamari's reaction. "I told him that you were actually a pretty nice guy, though I honestly don't know why you do the things you do." Maylene said, then she looked hopefully at Calamari, the squid just shrugged.

"I don't know why I do those things either, I guess when I need money I'll do strange stuff to get it." Calamari said, Maylene looked up at him with a smile.

"Well anyways, before the kid left with his friends he actually gave me a message to give to you." aylene said happily, Calamari smiled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"What was the message?" He asked, Maylene continued smiling.

"He invited you to come to his parents' house in Marzipan city. He said he'd be going back for a visit there soon and would like to meet you there. He said he wants to get to know you better." Maylene said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

"How sweet, your pokemon was unharmed and the kid invited you over to his house. That doesn't sound bad at all, so why were you so apprehensive about telling me?" The cop asked, Calamari grunted at the cop's question.

"I didn't want to tell you because it was, i don't know, hard to say it. I robbed the kid, left him on the road, and ran away in a very rude manner and he doesn't even hold a grudge!" Calamari said, the cop smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Interesting, so you feel guilty that someone actually is willing to look behind your faults and..."

"Robbing a person is not a fault!" Calamari yelled, interrupting the cop. The cop smiled at his reaction.

"okay, so you just feel guilty that the kid was so nice to you and your Whiscash, yet you were so mean to him, is that it?" The cop asked, Calamari smirked. "I'm just mad that I actually got attached to the kid, which sucks because whenever I get attached to someone they die. It's sad, but that's the reason why a guy like me can't have friends." Calamari said simply, with as little expression as possible, the cop smiled.

"So, what happened when you went to his house?" The cop asked.

* * *

"So...you say you two are friends of Chowders and want to stay here for awhile until he comes back?" Professor Oats asked, Maylene and Calamari nodded their heads in unison, Oats smiled warmly at Maylene yet eyed Calamari with a strange stare.

"Well, I do have a little bit of room in my lab where you two can stay, but i'll have to ask a favour of you two if you want to stay." The professor said, Maylene grinned while Calamari shrugged. "Sounds good, but might I ask what the favour is exactly?" Calamari asked, Oats chuckled and smiled at Calamari.

"I'll tell you tomorrow after you two have a rest in the guest room, you two must be tired from your trip from Veilstone." Professor Oats said, Maylene laughed while Calamari continued to look at Oats. He felt in his gut that something wasn't right.

"Okay then, we'll do whatever favour you want from us tomorrow, come on Maylene, let's get some rest." Calamari said, he flashed a look at at Oats before walking with Maylene into the next room.

* * *

"A gut feeling that something would go wrong? Jeez, sounds like a lyric in an Avenged Sevenfold song." The cop said, Calamari raised his eyebrow at her words.

"A little piece of heaven, that's a good song. But I believe it losses it's momentum at about 5 minutes in, the wedding scene and the interruption of the priest always turns me off." Calamari said with a small grin on his face, the cop smiled at him.

"Well well Mister Calamari, you know a small bit about music." The cop said with a chuckle, Calamari smiled. "Yeah, well me and Camerupt have a history with music. It's how we met."

* * *

Calamari walked through the bike trail with his MP3 player in his hand and two headphones in his ears. At the moment he was listening to Tenacious D and walking with his eyes closed.

"Heck yeah Jack Black, you can't kill the metal!" The teenaged Calamari said out loud as he walked through the bike trail, humming along to the catchy song.

"Numel?" A voice said from below him, Calamari opened his eyes, and was shocked to see a small yellow pokemon lying down a feet inches in front of him. She appeared to be in pain, due to having numerous peurple bruises all over her. Calamari frowned and walked up to the injured female pokemon.

"It's gonna be fine little Numel, I don't know what happened to you but we'll fix it." Calamari said reassuringly, the little pokemon looked up at him. "Nu?" It said in a soft voice, Calamari smiled. "Yeah, it's gonna be fine Numel, i'll get you to a pokemon center and then we'll head to my house. We'll get a nice hot meal inside of you and you'll be feeling better in no time." Calamari said with a smile, Numel smiled.

"And to pass the time, why don't you put these on your ears. I'm assuming you like Audioslave." Calamari saidwith a grin as he placed a headphone on Numel's ear. Numel smiled happily. "Numel!" The small camel pokemon said with a smile.

**Author's note: I thought it would be cool to show how Calamari met Numel, due to the fact that Camerupt is my favorite pokemon.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what was the favour? Did professor Oats give you the humiliating task of doing a few household chores?" The cop asked, Calamari flashed the cop a death glare at his questions.

"There was no favour." Calamari said darkly, the cop looked at him with a shocked expression then cleared her throat.

"Okay, so if she didn't ask for a favour, what did she ask for?"

* * *

"Bell bell" Calamari heard a voice say as he slept on the bed Oats had prepared for him, he recognized the voice and knew it's intention but he purposefully ignored it. He wanted to steal as much sleep from the professor as he could.

"Bell?" His pokemon asked as his vine poked him in the ribs, Calamari groaned at the touch. "I'll be up soon, just don't bother me." Calamari grubbled sleepily as he continued sleeping. As he laid back down on his pillow he heard a few quiet whipers a few feet away from him, but chose to ignore them, until...

"Whis!" His pokemon screamed, Calamari quickly opened his eyes and sat upright, turning his eyes towards the noise. He growled at the two creatures who at the moment where holding his precious Whiscash by his whiskers. His young pokemon looked up at his oppressors with a terrified expression, Calamari growled.

"Let her go!" Calamari yelled, the two strangers chuckled at his reqquest and let Whiscash free...to fall onto the ground with a loud thud. Calamari ran over to his pokemon and held it in his arms, cradling it.

"Don't worry Whiscash, it'll be alright, these bad men won't hurt you again." Calamari said in a shaky voice, he then looked at the two strangers and growled.

"What the heck do you two idiots want?" He asked, the two men chuckled. "Oh not much mister Calamari, we just want to bring you to justice." The man on his right said with a chuckle, the other man laughed. "Yes mister Calamari, a private contract has offered a large bounty on you. As mercenaries we took the contract and as a result we have to bring you in." The man to his left said before they both went into fits of laughter, Calamari glared at them.

"Okay then, I could care less for your foolishness in this matter, but I would like to know how you knew I was here." Calamari asked, the men laughed before answering. "You'll have to ask Panini that question mister Calamari." The man on the left said, Calamari growled.

* * *

"It was a trap, turns out the pink rabbit girl spied on Chowder and Maylene's conversation. She called her mother and told her that I'd be coming near the town soon, also told her what I did." Calamari said darkly before smashing his fist on the table.

"God dammit, this is why I never look out for anyone, they always betray me! Dad always said to never place your trust in anyone, never make friends! I should've listened to him, now i'm just as stupid as my brother!" Calamari screamed angrily, the cop raised an eyebrow at his rant. "Your brother? Your file doesn't say you have a brother." The cop said with a questioning tone. Calamari shrugged.

"He's a good kid, he's actually a gym leader in Sunnyshore city. Duke took over after Volkner quit his position to become an elite four. Duke's a fire type trainer, I remember catching his first pokemon for him and starting him off on his road to becoming the powerful guy he is now. Hehe, back then I was actually the champion." Clamari said with a chuckle, the cop smiled.

"You never said that before, you were the leaugue champion." The cop said, Calamari smiled. "Oh yeah, I beat those dudes bad. They placed me on a salary to be the league champion and gave me authority to hire elite four memebers and Gym leaders internationally. I still have that authority, and I still am the champion, I just chose to forget it all." Calamari said, the cop looked at him with a strange glance.

"I'm not sure I understand mister Calamari, if you are who you say you are, why do you live the life you live. You could be a big celebrity, you are already a powerful force in the pokemon world based on your authority, and you could also be extremely rich. Why do you do this to yourself?" The cop asked, Calamari gave a small smile.

"I guess I just decided that the life of a bigwig wasn't for me, I preferred wandering."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, I checked with the pokemon league and they confirmed your story about being the champion, and getting your brother into his position as Sunnyshore gym leader." The cop said as she walked back into the room, Calimari smiled.

"I'm alot of things, but I ain't a liar. A thief maybe, but definitely not a liar." Calamari said simply, as he continued to tell his story.

"So, the two idiots brought me into Ms. Endive, who agreed to let me go if I..."

* * *

"What is this errand you want me to help your daughter with?" Calamari said in a bored voice to the large woman sitting in front of him, the woman had offered to let him go if he helped her daughter run some kind of errand for her.

"It's not a big deal, it's just that I heard that the legendary pokemon Mew is hiding inside Marzipan and I want you and Panini to catch it." Ms. Endive explained, Calamari's eyebrows rose at the mention of Mew.

"Interesting, Mew is one of the most elusive legendary pokemon, what makes you think he or she's hiding here?" Calamari asked suspiciously, Ms. Endive smiled.

"Let's just say I have my sources, now will you help me or should I tie you up and place you in a room with ripe grotatoes." Endive asked him, gesturing to the pulsating sack behind her, Calamari smiled at her threat.

"Sure Ms. Endive, i'll humor your pursuit of Mew. When I find him/her i'll come right back to you." Calamari said with a smirk, Endive smiled.

"That's why you will be helping Panini dear, she'll keep an eye on you to make sure you don't run off."

* * *

Short, but at least I updated, oh and Whiscash is about the size of an average man's chest. I looked it up just for Futureauthor13


End file.
